


Harry Potter Ship One-Shots

by DawnRain_776



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, Gay ships, More Fluff, Multi, extra fluff with ice cream on top, extreme fluff, minor plot change, nuna cuteness, nuna/luneville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnRain_776/pseuds/DawnRain_776
Summary: This is a small collection of one-shots I've written about Harry Potter ships.  Please leave kudos if you like these stories.





	1. Drarry

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment below on any ships you want me to write about and leave some kudos!

Harry sat by the lake by himself. Exams were done, and he could hear the laughter of other students around him in the warm air. The Giant Squid basked in the shallows nearby, as Fred and George Weasley tickled it. The mountains in the distance were misty, a beautiful picture against the cloudless blue sky.  
“Is anyone sitting here?” a soft voice asked from behind Harry.  
He looked over to see none other than Draco Malfoy sit beside him.  
“I want to start over,” Draco said, his pale grey eyes seeming sincere, and almost regretful, “I’ve been so awful to you all this time, but I wanted to be friends.”  
They sat in silence for a moment, as Harry thought about this. He had always thought of Draco as a spoiled rich boy, who was very stuck up and mean, but now, he realized that Draco was a lot more than that.  
“We can start over,” Harry smiled. He hadn’t noticed before, how Draco’s blond hair shimmered in the sunlight, how his grey eyes were full of intelligence.  
“Follow me!” Draco called. He stood quickly and ran towards the Forbidden Forest. Harry laughed and ran after him.  
No one seemed to notice as the two boys disappeared from the grounds into the dark of the forest.  
Draco stopped, and turned back to Harry, his grin sheepish, “I’ve been wanting to tell you this for a long time, but I, uh, I like you Harry.”  
Harry blushed. Suddenly, he felt the same way. Or maybe he had always felt this way.  
“I think… like you too Draco,” Harry said, and he hugged the other boy fiercely.  
Draco leaned into the hug, and the two boys walked back out onto the grounds. They lay happily next to each other, and talked, through the whole afternoon, and long after everyone else had gone. When the sun was setting, Draco and Harry both sat up to watch the mountains glowing with the beams of pink, yellow, and orange light.  
“It’s so beautiful,” Draco breathed. He had never before stopped to notice things like sunsets. But now that he and Harry loved each other, he felt like he could. Draco didn’t need to worry about being a pureblood anymore or upholding his family’s legacy. He didn’t care about pleasing his father, because he had Harry.  
And the boys fell asleep together on the shore of the lake, until the moon was high, and Harry woke again.  
He levitated Draco gently, and slowly carried him through the halls to the Slytherin dorm. Draco had told him where it was, and the password, because he trusted him so much.  
“Goodnight Draco,” Harry said, kissing the boy lightly on the cheek before he slipped quietly away.


	2. Nuna/Luneville

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short one-shot, but I might add on more later.

Luna stared out the window at the yard. A couple Nargles were buzzing around her ears, but she didn’t mind much. They were always there, and they stole her shoes a lot. She should make another butterbeer cork necklace to ward them off.  
There was no one else in the hallway, like usual. They were all in the Great Hall, eating dinner. But the Nargles had taken her sneakers again, so she had to find them. That’s what she had been doing when she was distracted by the view out the window. It was very pretty, the sunset, like the mountains took paintbrushes and ran them across the sky.  
“Are these your shoes?” a tentative voice asked from behind Luna. She jumped, and turned slowly. Neville Longbottom, a Griffindor in the year above her was standing there, grinning sheepishly. He clutched a pair of silver sneakers by their doodled on laces.  
“Thank you, Neville Longbottom,” Luna said. She took the sneakers and put them on her feet, which were bare. The Nargles had been buzzing to loud for her to find any other shoes to wear earlier.  
-you,” Neville had been talking, but Luna hadn’t heard him.  
“I’m sorry,” Luna looked up, “Could you say that again? The Nargles are buzzing in my ears.”  
Most people would have looked at Luna as though she was a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. But Neville smiled. Luna felt her cheeks growing hot, no one had ever smiled at her like that. She didn’t have many friends. Most people liked to tease Luna.  
“I don’t feel sorry for you,” Neville began, “And I wanted to say that, um, your hair is really pretty, and your eyes, are like glowing moons.”  
Neville blushed, and stood there, glancing down at his shoes.  
Luna smiled, “Thank you Neville Longbottom.” Suddenly feeling very bold, Luna stood on her tip-toes and kissed Neville. As he stood there, dumb-founded, she waltzed away, humming a song that she thought was from the Nutcracker, but could have been from Mamma Mia!


End file.
